Raiders of the Lost Cheese (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Raiders of the Lost Cheese", Season 2, episode 2, 42nd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear's Microscope Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Microscopes are great, because they make really, really small things look really, really big. Neat, huh? Big rocks inside Bear, but no big rocks outside, Bear. Ojo and Tutter Pretend to Be Explorers Bear talks about Explore, Let's Go Exploring and What Do You Think? Bear: What do you think? Shadow's Song Bear: Wow! You guys are real explorers! Well, let's go-- (hears a female laugh) What was that? (hears another laugh) I think there's a Shadow around here somewhere. (Shadow appears on the Rock behind Bear.) Shadow: (sings) ♪ Na, na, na, na, na, naaaaa! ♪ (Bear shocked, looks around, turns to the screen. before she disappears.) Bear: Hmm. Well, if we look real hard and sing a song together, she might appear. (sings sarcastically) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (spots a hollow oak) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (gives a giant rock a big pat, until Shadow reappears on a Rock) Bear: Hey, Shadow, what have you been doing today? Shadow: Oh, Bear, I was exploring the nooks and the crannies and the rocks by the water. Bear: Wow, Well, Shadow, could you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let me see what I can dig up. (raises her arms) Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (singing) The bear went over the mountain ♪ Silhouette Bear: I'm-a going up there. Shadow: (singing) The bear went over the mountain Silhouette Bear: I'm-a going all the way up there. Shadow: (singing) The bear went over the mountain To see what he could see But what do you think he saw? But what do you think he saw? (A Silhouette Bear gasped twice and jumps in surprise.) He saw another mountain, he saw another mountain, he saw another mountain And what do you think he did? Silhouette Bear: Duh. I think I'll go climb the other mountain and see what's up there! Yep. hums (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great song. That was one curious Bear. Shadow: Yeah, a lot of certain bears I know! Bear: I wonder who she's talking about? Shadow: (laughing) Well, I'm off. but when you need another story... (presses her hand) Just try and catch me! (Bear and Shadow laughing) When I Find the Lost Cheese Bear: Is everybody okay up there? Ojo: We found something really cool! (Cut to: The Attic) Searching for Treasure / Spotting Tutterly T. Tutter Of course, Treelo. My grandpa's fortune, all lost, There's something else in here, Bear! Bear: Congratulations, Tutter. Luna tells Bear that Tutter explored the lost cheese / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) to: Kitchen Tutter: Oh, and Bear? Thank you, Bear. to: Outside the Attic Bear: Ah, there she is. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just arriving from the other side of the world. Bear: Wow. That must be really a long trip. Luna: Oh, it is. But I don't mind. I get to see lots of interesting things on my way. Bear: We saw a lot of great stuff ourselves today, Luna. Luna: Oh? Bear: We were exploring. We looked at a microscope. Luna: Ah, a microscope. Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: I've always wanted to look through one. But unfortunately when you're as big as the moon, you have to be satisfied with the big picture. Bear: Mm. I didn't realized that. Luna: Hmm. Bear: Did you? Luna: And what was everyone doing down at The Otter Pond? Bear: Well, Ojo and Tutter found a treasure map in The Attic and we found the lost cheese of Tutterly T. Tutter. Luna: Tutter's grandfather. Bear: Yep. Luna: The great explorer. You know, I was visited by some explorers once myself. Bear: You were? Luna: Yes, I was. They were called astronauts. Bear: Wow. That's right. Astronauts are explorers too. Luna: Hmm. Bear: (laughing) Luna: Well, I'd better get back up in the sky, there might be a night traveler that needs my light. Bear: Okay, but would you sing a Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I would love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises and Bear heads back) Well, thanks for exploring and visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (Turns off) Oh. I almost forgot. (turns back on) And By the Way, Remember, you don't have to go too far to explore. You never know what you might discover in your own backyard. See you soon!Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts